


On Sight

by Colorful_Pop



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But spidey def does, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool has super strength, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, The Avengers are actually friendly with Deadpool, They don't hate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_Pop/pseuds/Colorful_Pop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first sight. Well... not really. Not at all.</p><p>Peter finally meets the guy who's been killing people in his city, Deadpool.<br/>And Deadpool meets a cute boy in spandex, too bad he has an annoying little hero complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my second attempt at a Spideypool fic!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below, I always welcome constructive criticism :))
> 
> PS- I plan on updating this story regularly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I added more to the first chapter, just bc it felt waaay too short. Sorry for doing this all out of order! :((

 

" _Holy_ \- are you 5 gum? Because let me tell ya', you are _really_  stimulating my senses!"

That was the first thing Deadpool had ever said to him, and it had thrown the hero off enough to stop him in his tracks. A mistake, because a second later Deadpool was swinging his arm and hacking off a man's head.

On the bright side, watching the lifeless body drop to the floor seemed to have woken Peter up. In an instant he finished scaling down the building he was on and webbed the murderer's hands to the wall behind him.

"Kinky~" Purred the taller man. Peter ignored his comment in favor of running over to the decapitated corpse, which was still gushing blood.

He felt his stomach lurch and groaned, "Oh God, that's sick." Quickly turning away when the stench of copper reached his nose.

He diverted his attention back to the muscular man secured to the wall.

" _You_ ," he started, pointing his finger accusingly in the mercenary's direction. Deadpool looked up and down the alleyway, then tilted his head to the side, feigning confusion. " _Me_?"

Peter sighed in frustration. "You're _Deadpool_  aren't you." He spit the name, as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth. The man covered in weapons visibly perked up.

"Why arachnaboy! Are you a fan?" He teased. Peter scowled at him from behind his mask.

"Sorry, can't say I'm much of a fan of insane criminals who litter my city with dead bodies." Deadpool pulled a shocked expression, and in the back of his mind Peter wondered how the hell he was even able to do that through his mask.

" _Your_ city? Heh, that's cute. And really? Criminal? Baby boy, the only illegal thing I've done is absolutely KILL IT on the dance floor," Peter could hear the grin that was no doubt plastered on the man's face. "Haha, kidding! But okay in all honesty, I do admit I'm wanted in pretty much every country for manslaughter. And I guess I did kill a few people since I've been here in the last week... but I really am a great dancer! Honest!"

As if to prove himself, Deadpool began rotating his hips and shuffling his feet using a 3 count, in tune with a song he was humming. Peter was getting agitated.

"Is this a joke?" Deadpool stopped, one foot still poised off the ground, and slowly brought it back down.

" _Noo_.. it's salsa." He said it as if Peter were the one acting crazy.

Having quickly grown tired of the strange man's antics, Peter turned his back on him for a second. Only long enough to call the police. Another mistake. Hopefully that wouldn't become a pattern.

He had just finished hanging up when a familiar tingling ran up his spine. The hero instinctively shot up off the ground, and latched himself onto a nearby fire escape. Then came the familiar sound of a gun going off. He quickly darted up the ladder, and stopped to perch on the railing. To his surprise, Deadpool was standing right beneath him, both hands clutching his sides as he laughed maniacally. 

"Aw, did I scare the little spider?" The hairs at the back of Peter's neck bristled at the mockingly sweet tone the mercinary was using. "How 'bout you come back down so we can just kiss and make up, whaddya say Babyboy?"

Peter let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, how 'bout no? Yep, I'm kinda feeling that. For some _crazy_  reason, I feel like I'm gonna have to go with my gut instinct here and stay away from the lunatic with a fire arm. Thanks for the offer though."

Deadpool shrugged, and even from this high up, Peter could still make out the smile on the man's face.  "Have it your way." He took a few leisurely steps backwards, eyes never leaving Peter, and positioned himself against the wall Peter had stuck him to moments earlier.

 


	2. Explosive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you read the first chapter when I originally posted it, i recently added a few lines to the end

For the second time in the last 5 minutes, Peter got off the phone with the police station. The reason being, he had made it a rule that if any enemy was strong enough to get out of his webbing, they were probably too dangerous for the police. With that in mind he called them off, contacted the group of people he knew already had experience with the mercenary, and waited for their arrival.

" _Psst_! Hey Spidey!" Peter looked down at Deadpool who was now animatedly waving his swords at him. "Come _oon_! Fight me!" He whined.

The hero ignored the others begging, and began to wonder how someone like _that_ could have such a notorious rep as a big bad killer. For a second he even considered going down there just to get him to shut up, but decided against it when he remembered how the Captain had told him it would be best not to engage the man in combat. Still, Peter questioned just how dangerous Deadpool could be.

He was still lost in thought when he heard something small drop next to him, at first he couldn't quite make it out, it looked like some kind of.. ball? That is, until it finally fell over on it's side and began ticking rapidly.

"Oh crap!" Mere seconds before the explosion went off, Peter's brain finally caught up and he lept from the fire escape. He successfully avoided the flames, but was still momentarily deafened by the booming noise that came from the blow.

He stuck to the opposite building and gave himself a once over. There was a shrill ringing in his ears, and his eyes were beginning to water from the smoke seeping through the pores of his mask. The wind was pushing the giant black cloud of debris right his way, so every breath he took filled his lungs with ash.

He knew his only option was to drop to the ground, which was exactly what Deadpool had wanted. He was proven right when just as soon as he touched the cement, he had to take a leap to his left. A familiar looking blade coming out from behind him and slashing down on the floor a step away from his right foot- which he used to kick back, aiming to strike Deadpool in the head. To Peter's horror, the Merc dodged his attack and took hold of his outstretched leg.

"You know, someday I'm gonna say fight me and someone's going to _beat_ the _crap_  out of me." His grip on the teen's leg tightened, and a grin poked out through his mask. "But sadly, it doesn't seem like today will be the day." Peter tried to reclaim his leg, but the man wouldn't release his hold on it.

"Could I _please_  have that back?" He bit out. Deadpool chuckled and raised the boy's limb higher, making Peter squawk in suprise.

"Now why would I do that when I'm in the middle of enjoying such a  _wonderful_ view?  _Bubble butt~"_ Peter felt his cheeks flush in both embarrassment and rage. 

"Let go!" He shouted, spinning his upper body around with all his force and finally ripping his leg out from Deadpool's clutches.

 Peter spun around to face the guy he was just itching to punch, Captain America and his dumb warning long forgotten. 

The perverted Mercinary stood with his legs crossed, one hand on his hip and the other busy toying with a gun. "Is it just _me_ , or do you seem upset?"

Peter was trying to calm himself down and steady his breathing. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his temper.

"I'm not going to let you get to me."

Deadpool eyed him up and down, and suddenly shifted his demeanor. He dropped his shoulders with a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry Spidey, that was inappropriate of me..," Peter hesitated, the apology sounded sincere enough. Maybe he had been too quick to-

"But I honestly couldn't help myself, it's just  _so_ fun to tease  _virgins~_ you guys are just the _cutest._ "

Yeah no, he was going to kill him.

Without a second thought he charged at Deadpool, fully intent on wiping the stupid smirk off his stupid face- mask- whatever!

"Hold your horses there cowboy."

Peter groaned. Really? Now was when they wanted to show up? He looked up and saw the famous metal suit hovering above him, carrying a broad man with a sheild.

Maybe if he ran fast enough he'd still be able to get a few good licks in. He turned his head back down to look at the Mercinary who was delicately fanning himself with both hands. "Oh Captain! I just knew you'd come save me from from this fiendish brute!" Peter roled his eyes. And Captain America shot him an apologetic smile.

"I see you've met our dear friend Deadpool. I hope he wasn't too much-" Peter cut him off.

"Just give me two minutes with him. That's all I need." Deadpool grinned.

"Two minutes? I see I wasn't wrong about the whole virgin thing, am I ri-?" Before he could finish, Peter shot a web at his face, causing the Merc to fall back on his ass.

 The Iron Man chuckled before rushing over to go help the man on the floor, leaving Steve to deal with a livid Spider-Man.

"I hate him. What's the quickest you guys can get him to jail? You know what? I don't care, just do it."

Peter tensed up when he saw the Captain rub at the back of his neck, he knew that whatever the man was about to say- he wouldn't like it.

"Listen kid he's not that bad, and in his defense.. I told you not to engage." If looks could kill Captain America would be dead on the ground.

"I didn't _do_  anything! He threw a bomb at me!" Steve held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever the case was- we can't really arrest him for teasing you-"

"He killed a man!" Both Avengers looked over, just having noticed the dead body a few feet away from them. Tony groaned.

"Goddamn it Wade!"

Deadpool chuckled nervously. "Well, in my  _own_ defense, he was part of the job you guys assigned me. No witnesses remember? TinMan you were there, and StarSpangled SoldierBoy he was there too." 

"Are you crazy? Your ass is going to jail!" Shot Peter.

"No son, he's right. SHEILD assigned him a mission. He was just doing his duty." Peter gaped at the super soldier.

"Okay, wait. Someone please tell me what the hell is going on." He looked over at the two men expectantly. Tony was the one who spoke up.

"Hows about we all go to the tower? We can explain everything there."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so that was Chapter 2. Let me know what you thought, I love reading comments :)  
> And constructive criticism is always appreciated too. Thanx!


	3. Smashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back with an update :))

Peter walked down one of the long corridors in the Avengers tower, contemplating what he had just been told.

Apparently Deadpool had been hired by SHIELD a few months ago, his mission being to get intel on a possible terrorist group. For the most part, the radicals had been seemingly inactive, up until more recently when a group of them traveled to New York City on a mission to blow the Avengers tower itself. Needless to say, the Merc followed them and began doing away with the group. He had just been finishing off the last of them when Peter caught up with him.

Now, Peter understood the man was doing what had been asked of him, and that he had probably saved many lives, but the teen still didn't believe the murders were truly justified- there must've been another way, a better way.

It also didn't help that Deadpool had successfully gotten on the teen's nerves.

"Hah! Hey web-head!"

Speak of the devil.

Peter hesitated before turning around to face the masked man who was currently running over to him full speed.

"What do you wa-?" Before Peter could finish, his spider senses went off. That was when he noticed how heavily the Merc was breathing, and the fact that the entire floor was trembling. 

"What's going on!" He demanded. But rather than answer him, Deadpool kept running right past him, quickly turning down a corner.

As soon as he dissapeared, Peter heard an angry growl coming from the direction the mercinary had just come from. But it wasn't just any growl, this one seemed to shake the entire building.

"Hulk smash red man!"

Fuck.

Peter quickly looked down at his own suit, and hoped the Hulk would be able to differentiate between Deadpool and himself. But, as soon as the green monster came barreling into the corridor, he realized he wasn't willing to stick around to find out.

Without a second thought, the hero sprinted down the same corner Deadpool had just rounded, only to be met with a dead end.

"You've got to be shitting me!" He turned back around, and just as soon as he did that, the Hulk's enormous body came into his sight.

Left with no other option, Peter braced himself and took a defensive stance. 

"Um, You wouldn't happen to be one of the jolly green giants I've heard so much about would ya'?" The beast answered with another roar, and began to charge at the teen.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." 

"Babyboy!" Peter snapped his head up at the sound of the familiar cheery tone. 

He hesitated when he saw the outstretched limb covered in red leather -but realizing his options were limited- eventually took hold of it.

Deadpool hauled him into the vent right before the Hulk could grab him, sending the giant barreling into a wall, and the mercinary into a hysterical laughing fit. Peter ignored the abnoxious laughter in favor of leaning against the side of the vent and trying to calm his breathing.

"Maybe next time!" Yelled Deadpool. 

Just as soon as Peter's heart stopped feeling like it was going to burst through his chest, he glared over at the man in red, who was already dropping back out into the hallway. Peter wasn't sure whether he should choke him out for angering the scientist, or thank him for saving his ass. He opted instead to bite his tongue and slip through the opening after him.

When he straightened back up after landing,  he saw Deadpool helping Dr. Banner out of the rubble, and to his surprise both men were laughing.

Peter took a deep breath.

"What. The hell." To his credit, the scientist actually looked a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, heh, I'm sorry Spider-Man.. it's just Wade here," he looked over to the man at his side and squeezed his bicep good-naturedly. "Really likes to press my buttons just so he can play with the big guy. And trust me, he knows how to. M'sorry if I scared you back there." Peter had so many questions, well no, he had one that could sum them all up pretty easily.

"What the hell?"

Deadpool walked up to him and dropped a hand onto his shoulder. "I was just having some fun, relax!" He said with a grin.

Peter slapped the hand away, and felt his blood begin to boil.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He snapped, "That was reckless, and dangerous! Someone could've gotten seriously injured, or worse! You can't just kill people for fun!" 

Deadpool's easy demeanor changed, and he stiffened up for a second before jamming a finger to Peter's chest.

"Listen here  _hero_ , it was a _joke_. No one got hurt. So do me a favor- yank that stick out yer' ass, and quit riding me!" Peter took a step back, having been taken by surprise by the Merc's sudden transformation. 

Bruce quickly got between the two, placing an arm across either ones chest.

"Calm down guys." But even as he said that, he was looking directly at the Merc. Sensing that the order was directed mostly at him, Deadpool huffed out a breath before walking away. Peter watched him as he went, and then turned back to Banner.

"I know what youre thinking, but he's a good guy Spidey. His past is sketchy, but hes trying to be one of us. Just- give him a chance."

Peter laughed- actually  _laughed_. Bruce didn't look amused.

"Oh come on! He's an unpredictable mercinary! And I was going to try to give him the benefit of the doubt, but then he goes and pulls this! He has no respect for the lives of-" Bruce cut him off with a raised hand.

"You don't know him yet Spider-Man, and before you say he doesn't care about anyone here, I'm gonna let you know you're wrong. He sees the team as his friends. You however, are new. So again, just try to get to know him. The  _real_ him." 

Peter gnawed at his bottom lip, before giving in and nodding.

"Thanks." With that, Dr. Banner left aswell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below!


End file.
